Many hotels and motels put glassware such as drinking glasses, coffee cups, and the like in rooms for guests to use. This glassware is cumbersome to clean and oftentimes, the glassware is either not cleaned, or cleaned improperly. Currently, glassware is properly cleaned by taking it out of the room and to a commercial dishwasher on the hotel or motel premise. This can add a significant cost to a large hotel or motel chain. For example, extra labor is required to move the dirty glassware from the floor of use to the dish machine, and return the clean glassware to the room attendant. In addition, moving in-room glassware to a commercial dishwasher adds the weight of the glassware to the cart as a housekeeper or room attendant pushes the cart from room to room. There also has to be a means of separating clean glassware from dirty glassware on the cart. Finally, glassware can break during the transportation from the room to the commercial dishwasher. Glassware may be cleaned improperly or not cleaned at all. For example, housekeepers may wash the glassware in the bathroom sink and dry it with a bath towel. Also, housekeepers may not realize that the glassware has been used, and subsequently leave dirty glassware in the room for the next guest to use.
Accordingly, there is a need provide housekeepers and room attendants in hotels and motels a method of cleaning in-room glassware in the guest room without the need to take it to a commercial dishwasher on the premise.